


Your place

by bunnysworld



Series: The Rebound [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets over Gwaine with the help of a stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your place

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. Beta'd by tambear, I think. 
> 
> Too bad that AO3 doesn't allow Merlin/handsome stranger as a pairing....

Merlin chucked back another one of those shots and enjoyed how the liquid burned its way down his throat and warmed him from inside. Okay, he was probably already warm enough, but hey, where was the fun in not continuing to drink when everyone else did?

And he had every reason to get plastered, too, now that Gwaine was all over Leon, including the smoldering, the winks and the hair-flipping. Yeah, they had broken up a few weeks ago, but that was only a few fucking weeks ago! No need to make such a show here tonight, right?

When he reached for the next glass, a hand on his forearm gently held him back. “You’ve had enough, don’t you think?”

Merlin blinked at the hand and then followed it up the arm to finally look in the face of a handsome stranger. All blond and blue eyes, nothing like Gwaine at all. Gwaine? Who was Gwaine again? 

“Why would you care?” It didn’t come out as sharp as intended, a goofy grin on Merlin’s face was in the way. 

The stranger leaned in and whispered. “I want you to get high on me tonight.”

One last look at Gwaine, who had his hands under Leon’s shirt now and rubbed shamelessly against him, and Merlin didn’t think about it twice. He got up, wrapped an arm around the stranger’s waist and decided: “Your place.”


End file.
